Camping with Cooper
by FanFicGAWDD1996
Summary: Chad agreed to go Camping with Sonny's family because he love's her. to bad he wont admitt it, With Sonny have 4 overprotected brothers and no privicay can Chad say it before the trip is over Rated: T because of *Cough* Kissing *Cough* R&R!


**This story just popped In my head when I went Camping with my boyfriend, so this is basically what happened on my camping trip Channy style, and trust me having 4 overprotective brothers is not fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance **

**Just saw promo for Falling for the Falls it looked brilliant cant wait for season 2**

I was on a plane right now. Damn! Sonny for being so cute, we were flying to Wisconsin for a Camping trip. Me Sonny and her Family. Why was I even doing this Chad Dylan Cooper does not Camp, especially in Wisconsin. Yuck!

Flash Back

_Sonny was sitting on my lap, we had been dating for Three months now. I hated my self for that, Not for liking Sonny, but I was a push over Boy friend, I would do anything for her. She was MY Sonshine. _

"_So Chad" she said in her 'I want Something voice'. "Yes Sonshine" I said in my 'What do you want voice'. "Well my Families going Camping for a week, and I'm allowed to bring someone and I was…" "No Sonny I am not going camping with your family" I said "Please Chad" she pleaded. This is when my pushover boyfriend mode was coming in, I just couldn't say no to that Cute face. But my cocky attitude Overcame everything. "Why Can't you go without me for a whole week" I said, she had a teasing frown on her face "You sure" she said "You know I could always take Devon, he seems to like me" she said, anger boiled in my blood. Man how I hate that devon. "Fine, fine I'll" I gulped "Go Camping with you" I said "Thanks Chad" she said Hugging me, she got up and walked out of the Cafeteria not before saying "You know that _Always_ works" she said walking out of the Cafeteria. Man the things I do for my Sonshine._

So pretty much I'm on the Plane, Sitting in Coach I might add, going camping with Sonny's family. _Man I hate Camping_. I wondered what her family was like. Of course her mom _Loved me_, I mean I am the mighty Chad Dylan Cooper, who wouldn't like me but sonny's other family, Scary. She has 4 older brother, 3 out of 4 have huge Muscles, she showed me pictures of them and let me tell you they were huge. Man this is going to be a long week.

I opened my eye's and looked out the window to see we were nearly on the ground in Wisconsin.

"You're awake" said a voice beside me, I turned around to see a smiling Sonshine looking at my face "You're going to love Wisconsin" she said excited,

"Yeah I don't think I will" I said annoyed, I can't believe I let her talk me into this. I looked out the window again.

"Aw! Come on Chad" she said "you going to love it" she said

Minutes later we touched down in Wisconsin. I got off the plane and went straight to the baggage claiming area, rushing around trying to find my bag with a laughing Sonny behind. "What's wrong Cooper" she said "Need hair product" she said laughing.

"In a matter of fact I do" I said like I was the most superior person in the world. She just raised her eyebrow, I just let out a laugh "Come on Monroe" I said pulling out my Five suitcases while she only had two.

"We're only going for one week Chad" she said "What do you have in there, and elephant" she said

"Actually two are for clothes, and the rest are for my beauty products" I said and she let out a Loud laugh that got people attention. "Omg" a group of girls said rushing up to us "It's Channy" they screamed. "Thanks a lot Monroe" I said trying to hide my smile. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me out the Airport.

"So when's our limo getting here" I questioned, she just snickered. A old white Pickup truck came screaming round the corner, containing Sonny's Dad.

"Your limo is here" she said giggling "Oh mighty one" I just scowled. Sonny Just hoped in the car. I put my Suitcase in the back, and hoped in the front, right next to the _Dog! _

"Gross" I said out loud. "Jack wont bite" Sonny said "So don't shove him"

the car ride was silent for the rest of the drive, I had learnt a few things one: Sonny was a Daddy's girl, really funny two: Dog's really aren't that annoying Three: I Hate Camping More! And I didn't think that was possible. Sonny's Dad was really nice to Sonny, but sent stares to me every minute. I'm going to take a guess and say he doesn't like me.

I started to fall asleep. The dream was a peaceful dream, me and Sonny on a lake in a row boat having a picnic, she was wearing a beautiful sundress that matched he personality perfectly, it was yellow and bright with sunflowers on it. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt no cloud in the sky, the water so calm. It was like my heaven in a dream, and having my Sonshine there made everything more perfect, I never wanted to wake up

I don't know how much time past but when I did finally wake up, the sky had turn sunny, not one single cloud. I looked around to see Sonny next to me sound asleep. Her head on my shoulder my arm around her waist. I looked at her dad who had a scowl on his face.

Five minutes later we arrived at the camp site, Car were spread out everywhere and little kids were roaming around. I looked down to see Sonny Asleep so I decide to wake her

**Sonny's POV**

I was having the best dream ever

Dream:

"_Chad this is beautiful" I said staring at the Lake in front of me. I was dressed in my Sundress I brought in California, _

"_Well only the best for my Sonshine" he said._

"_Well then I like being _Your _Sonshine" I said happily "So what are we doing." I said "watching the sunset on the bank or having a picnic on the bannn" was all I could get out before he kiss me with his soft lips. _

"_Actually we are going to take that rowboat and we are going to row out and watch the sunset then we are going to have a romantic picnic under the stars with candles" he said revealing a picnic basket _

"_I love it" I said "And I love you" I said, before I kissed him, it was a passionate kiss. He instantly dropped the basket and slid his hands around my waist, I snaked my arms around his neck to get the full effect I stopped the kiss because the sun was starting to go._

_I took his hand as we made our way to the rowboat. The boat was semi big, we put the picnic basket in the back and each took a paddle I sat at one end he sat at the other _**(A/N – like the paddle scene between Mitchie and Shane in Camp rock!~) **_"I don't think we're doing this right" I pointed out considering we were moving in circles._

"_What" he said "Don't you like moving in circles" he said_

"_Not really" I said "But here's a beautiful spot" I said. I took out the candles and the food, because it was night and we had been paddling through the twilight. "this is lovely Chad" I said "I like it when you're a gentleman"_

"_I always are sonny he said" and leant in to kiss m, but I was shaken awake _"Wake up Sonshine" the voice said to me, I was still in dream state so my arms flew around Chad's neck and I started to kiss him, he replied against my lips and we started a full make out session. A cough interrupted us at the last second, I turned around to see my Dad staring at us. I blushed and turned away, Chad just had a goofy grin on his face. I got up and went to go get my suitcase.

I watch Chad try to put up the tents, I was glad my brothers weren't here or else they would of teased Chad to death "Hey Sonny" Chad said disgusted "You may Not know this since you're not from Hollywood but, Chad Dylan Cooper does not put up a tent" we both said the last bit, well he more said it just was mocking him.

"I'm sorry Chad" she said "But that is _Your _Job not mine" I said laughing and walking away to leave Chad to that. I went to do my job which was to greet every one "Hey Aunt Mary, Aunt Rosie, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Bob, Uncle Mitch" and I kept going on until I had done every family member when I felt hands wrap around my waist, I looked up to see Chad behind me, he had a fake smile on his face but I could see the disgust behind his mask.

"I finished Our tent" Chad said seductively. I loved the way he said our tent, I smiled grabbed his hand and made our way to _our_ tent. When I got there I was a disaster not even near finished. "Yeah I kinda need you help" he said. I smiled at him

"Well since you dragged me all the way here to help I guess I could" I said "not help you" I said walking away.

"First of all" Chad said with a smirk on his face "You dragged me here. Second Please" he said with a puppy dog pout on his face. "No" I simply said and walked away, and Chad followed,

"Sonny" I heard a shout from behind, I turned around to see my brothers. "Jason" I said running up to the youngest of the four, he was eighteen and on a Basketball scholarship in Berkley university, he had huge abs, his nickname was Jazz. "How's collage" I asked "You know" he said casually. "And how's Ashley" I said, he just stood there and Blushing, my other brothers stood there laughing "Hey at least he has a girl friend" I said. The other boys just snickered. "He knocked her up" said Joey. I turned around shock, my mouth hanging open "You didn't" I said cheekily, he just blushed crimson red.

"And Joey" I said "Where's your baby" I said, he had just knocked up his one night stand also. "I don't know in Idaho somewhere" he said smirking. Joey was twenty-one hot shot like Chad, stayed at home all day, went out clubbing all night, he may be dirty but I love him.

"Kyle" I said, actually hugging him, he was my favourite by far. Twenty years old, your typical nerd, skinny as hell with black hair, deep freckled face, spiky hair, lets just say the nice one. "I missed you" I mumbled in his chest. He just stood there laughing "Hey" I say smacking his arm playfully

"Jordan" I said through gritted teeth, "Yeah what ever" he said, walking away. Jordan is twenty three, the oldest, the matures, he acted like he hated me for 'some' reason, but secretly the most over protective, and hates that, that's why he hates me.

"Don't Worry about him" said Jazz. "He's just Mr. Grumpy cause we dragged him from Seattle to the camping trip" Jason said slugging his arm around me. "So how is my baby sister" said Jazz "Your baby sister is good and all grown up" I said back. "Still look like a baby" Jazz said, I just punched him in the arm, a playful but painful because I knew he wouldn't feel it, darn it for having muscle. "But of course you must have grown up to have such a hot-shot boyfriend" jazz said sarcastically, with an eyebrow raised, I turned around to see Chad squealing because he had a bug on him, I blush and look down at the ground. "I see you choose a prick as a boyfriend"

""He is so not a prick" I said laughing, "He's actually really nice, to me any way" I said. I turned around to see Chad had nearly broken down an entire tree just by hanging on it "Chad" I called before he was any stupid to something more stupider. "This is my brothers" I said "Jazz" he shook his hand, "you can call me Jason" he said uncomfortably. "Joey" Chad just had a look of disgust on his face as I said Joey. "Any ways, this is Kyle" I said Kyle just looked like he was analyzing him. "I don't like him" he finally concluded. "You don't like me" He said "I am the mighty Chad Dylan Cooper, of course you like me. Meeting me is probably the only good thing that will ever to you" he sneered. The look on my brothers faces just told me they disapproved really disapproved, "So you are dating our Sister" he said through gritted teeth, trying to be nice but all that came out was hate.

"Crap, you're the overprotective brothers." He mumbled quietly enough for them not to hear. I giggled silently and held onto his hand for reassurance. "Come meet Jordan" I said his name nicely enough, "Hey Jordan" I mumbled "this is Chad" I said, "Dylan Cooper" he finished for me "I've heard about him". "Sonny come help me" my mom yelled, I rushed away leaving Chad and Jordan alone

Chad POV

"so" I said awkwardly

"So" he said back "I hear you're dating my sister"

"Um yeah" I said

"Okay let's just cut to the Chase" he said seriously "I know all about your reputation with women, and let me tell you. If you do one wrong buy my sister, hurt her in anyway, I am going to make you life like hell, you wont even want to live" he said walking away.

Man my live is going to be Hell for the next week!

**So what did you think, tell me in a review**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**~ Butters**


End file.
